my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Indigo Fontaine
---- Indigo Fontaine (インディゴフォンテーン, Indigo fonteen) is a French-born pro hero and a teacher at Drache Hero Academy. Indigo was raised at a small orphanage in the large urban city of Lille in Northern France along with thirty-four other children with unique personalities and quirks of their own. Few were as odd and difficult to manage as Indigo's however, having an entire body made completely out of water was not an easy thing for a child or even her caretakers to understand. Without the need to eat or sleep like the other kids, she felt like an outsider even if the adults and other kids didn't tend to treat her differently than they would anyone else. Only coming to terms with herself in seventh grade, being held up as a hero after using her unique abilities to put out a fire that had threatened to swallow up the orphanage and their neighborhood. Both the caretakers at the orphanage and the surrounding community helped raise enough money to send Indigo to Germany so that she could attend Drache where she would learn to harness her power and return home as the The Drizzle Hero: Cloudburst. She is best known for volunteering at Fire stations across France, a popular hero for the lower class as she shows that anyone can become a hero no matter their origin. Only a few years after making her debut, Indigo would return to Drache not as a student but as a teacher with the hopes of nurturing other young heroes like herself. Appearance Indigo's appearance is very unique in the sense that she doesn't really have what one might describe as a "true" appearance. Her true form, if you could call it that, is a transparent blob of water in a humanoid shape. However, through her abilities, she is able to assume an appearance. Combining a large array of different things to become the person she chose to be from comics to shows, and even toys. Indigo stands at an approximate height of about five foot and eight inches tall and weighing normally about one hundred and twenty-seven pounds though this can change throughout the day through loss and consumption of water. Her hair is a bluish-silver color with bright golden eyes. She is often described as having a child-like face, puffy cheeks and a wide smile. Her body is slim with very little muscle mass to be seen, slender and compact, Indigo is stated to look more like a teenager than she does an adult. Not being helped with what little she has in the way of a feminine figure, not seeing any point in wasting water to create unneeded curves or body structures. In terms of style, Indigo has a thing for large coats. Her regular outfit consisting of a white fur scarf, a large blue coat with fur tuffs on the ends of the sleeves and its hem, black pants with blue boots sporting the same tufts of fur to match her jacket. Her hero uniform resembling a fire fighting outfit, black in color with bright blue strips where the normally neon yellow ones are. When painting, she is known to wear tank tops and shorts. She can change her clothes on command. All of her outfits just being different forms her water body can take as wearing normal clothes can be difficult without having it absorb the same water that makes up her human form. Personality Indigo is a warm and caring individual, growing up in an orphanage saw that she had plenty of opportunities to learn to empathize and care for people who weren't exactly related to her. Often in charge of caring for some of the younger children, a responsibility forced upon her but one she took too nonetheless. That combined with her natural eye for trouble makes it easy for her to read how people are feeling. However, she isn't one to pry, rather striving to be the type of person that others are willing to approach with their problems. If she thinks things are getting out of hand though, she will not hesitate to step in of her own volition. Meaning that while it may be done with good intent, she has a habit of finding trouble that doesn't really concern her. Something that people can't really fault a hero for doing, as it tends to come as part of the territory. As a result, she is often seen as a very reliable person by those around her. Willing to help out however she can so long as she feels her kindness is not being taken advantage of. While her story certainly shouldn't be called a rags to riches sort of tale, it took a lot of will and determination for Indigo to get to where she is today. A determination that burns within her liquid body still today, she pushes herself to be the sort of person like the pseudo-Father who raised her. She has her heart set on helping to nurture the potential, the hearts, and the minds, of children who might otherwise be left behind like she almost was. As a result, she has quite a soft spot for children. Unable to have children herself for biological reasons, she sees her students as a chance to experience raising kids of her own. Even going so far as to legally adopt One of them though wishing she could afford to adopt even more. Her heart aches at the thought of other children growing up as she did. Far from what one might call an intellectual, Indigo has even been called a bit dull by her peers at times. She tends not to be able to retain knowledge that doesn't interest her or further her own goals. Growing up with lackluster grades in science and math, with average grades in History, English, Art, and Literature. It is obvious that Indigo's brain tends to lean on the more creative side of knowledge. Still, even if she can't do basic algebra to save her life, her quick wit, and silver tongue more than make up for it in their own way. Indigo has also always been known to be a somewhat mischevious person, though, nowadays this behavior is more playful than the malice it once carried in her childhood. Not above pulling the petty prank every now and again, making her the sort of person you're either going to love or hate. Despite her cheerful disposition, Indigo is the type to wear her heart on her sleeve. She is very sensitive to criticism from her fellow heroes and teachers, often taking it to heart even if she doesn't mean to. She tries to let things go and not worry about the small things but has a tendency to overthink things. When things begin to pile up in her head she uses her art as an outlet, often being found in her classroom or her home art studio with a brush in hand and a canvas full of color. History Indigo was born sometime between late April and early May, found on the doorstep of Heaven's Hand Orphanage in Lille, France. Discovered at 11:03 pm on May 9th by one of the sisters after an unexpected knock on the door. Indigo was not like other children left at the orphanage, not found in a pretty little basket but rather inside of a beer bottle with a note left under it with a first name and nothing else. It was even believed to be a horrible prank at first until the liquid that filled the bottle began to cry out. Assuming a human shape after being poured into a larger container. The caretakers were surprised not only by the liquid baby they were witnessing but that someone would put such a thing as a newborn child into a beer bottle at all. The acting headmaster of the orphanage gifted Indigo with his own last name as he often did with children left abandoned, Indigo being from then on known as Indigo Fontaine. The trouble began early on, such a small orphanage having little to no experience or the equipment necessary to handle a child with Indigo's unique needs. She had a difficult time maintaining a human form, often collapsing into a puddle of water randomly. She didn't eat, sleep or use the restroom, which prompted many calls to a doctor until they realized that all Indigo needed was water to sustain herself on. Her problems with maintaining her shape persisting until the age of three when she finally began to understand how to control herself. Even so, she still feared baths for many years after as she was afraid of being sucked down the drain. Instead, choosing to wash with a bucket and some soap. Her odd tendencies made children wary of her at first, a child that didn't eat, sleep, or go to the bathroom being an oddity even in a world were superpowers were daily life. However, the sisters and the priest would talk to the other children behind Indigo's back to try to keep them from making the poor girl into an outcast. Still, even as they began to warm up to her, Indigo knew that she was weird and different from the others. Entering school, it was clear from the start that Indigo was a bit of a trouble maker. Using her quirk to get away with things other people couldn't such as stealing toys or books from the classroom. Able to place objects inside of herself without anyone noticing, her water body retaining it in her until she could get it at a later time. She began her quirk counseling with the other students where she taught that her quirk was a gift that wasn't supposed to be used to do bad things like steal or hurt others. Indigo tried to take these things to heart but bad habits don't go away so easily. Rather than getting better at being good, Indigo got better at not getting caught. Being much more careful about what she stole and how much she stole at once. Candy being the primary thing she would steal as it was easy pickings from some's lunch box or the teacher's desk. Even bribing other kids not to snitch on her if they were able to catch her in the act. Easy to say, she didn't have a good reputation with either the teachers or her fellow elementary school students. Indigo didn't seem to care much about them or their opinions, however, even resenting many of the other children for having parents and being able to afford the sweet treats she stole. The only exception to her nigh-indifference to the opinions of others being that of the other children at her orphanage, the many sisters working there, and of course Father Martin Fontaine himself. All of which would often get on her for acting the way she did, prompting her to cry and feel bad for a few days before starting up with her mischief again. As she got older, her crimes escalated from merely stealing from classmates to stealing from the local shops. The last straw for Father Martin being when he had to pick her up from the local police station for having over one hundred dollars worth of stuff shoplifted from a single store. Father Martin deciding to put her into extra counseling with someone used to dealing with "troubled children" like Indigo. Visiting the counselor twice a week, Indigo would tell her about everything from school to how she was feeling. After half a year of this, Indigo would begin to open up. She would begin to speak about her how she felt different from the other kids, how she was jealous of her school mates, and eventually even began talking about her more positive feelings such as her interest in art. From Drawing to crafts, Indigo would be asked to use these as an outlet for her feelings from making small clay figures to paintings. Indigo would use art to express herself in a much more healthy and creative way. This outlet is what lead Indigo to become passionate about art, a hobby Father Fontaine wished to encourage and support as it saw her grades and her attitude improving. The orphanage participating in several field trips to many museums in Lille and in Paris during days when admission was free or lowered to a price they could afford. Despite her progress, it wasn't until a single night when she was twelve that she would really begin to walk a better path for herself. Not being one for sleep, Indigo stayed awake working on a painting she'd wanted to complete for Father Martin when she noticed smoke coming in from under the door to her room. Quickly jumping into action, she woke up the others and they all began to race outside. Unfortunately, it wasn't only their small orphanage that was set ablaze. The work of a villain rampage setting several neighborhoods on fire, spreading the fire department thin. As such, all seemed hopeless for their orphanage and the homes of the people around them until Indigo herself made a choice. With the help of a few other people and an unlucky person's car, Indigo with able to break open a fire hydrant just a bit down the street. Using her body like a guiding hose, she aimed the water at the burning buildings and was able to put out the fires before they became too much to control. While there were still casualties among their neighbors, Indigo had saved her siblings and their home. Hailed by their community and the fire department as a hero, her vandalism of a fire hydrant was overlooked. With the praise of many of the same people who once looked at her as a troubled child, Indigo was filled with a deep amount of joy and pride. It wasn't long after this that she told Father Martin that she wanted to become a hero. Not only to help out the orphanage but to show that even someone like her, an orphan and a troubled child, could become someone worth looking up to. Indigo's time at Drache was difficult to say the least, barely making it into class 1-A by the skin of her teeth and even struggling to stay in it with grades that were certainly nothing to write home about. She struggled to find her place among the many talented heroes in training that filled her class. Once again beginning to feel the weight of an inferiority complex beginning to creep up on her. However, with the support of her teachers and fellow classmates she never felt quite bad enough to fall back into her old habits. Instead, pushing herself forward to become the hero everyone hoped she would become. Where she failed in the classroom she made up for in the field, having a good understanding of her powers and abilities allowed her to use them to their fullest in mock battles and training exercises. Stated by teachers that she learns far better through practicality than through lecture. After four long years of training and many close calls, especially during winter training, Indigo would twist the sword through the heart of Drache's famous statue and add her name to the shortlist of those who were able to make it through all four years of hell that Drache had put her through. Moving back to her hometown to celebration from her former caretakers and siblings who'd all come back to congratulate her. She would sign up as a sidekick for a local hero, the majority of her work being with fire departments across France. She became rather famous even if her actual hero ranking didn't reach below the thirties. Her fanbase mostly consisting of Firefighters, their families, and members of the lower class who looked up to her for inspiration. Only two years after graduating Drache, she would go back to school part-time with the hopes of earning a degree in education. Wanting to not only help people the way a hero normally would but also to help aspiring heroes like herself grow into the people they want to be. The kindness Father Martain and the Teachers at Drache showed her leaving a lasting impression on her and wanting to pay it forward in a way, deciding she too would help nurture others who might otherwise be left behind. After years of study, she gained her degree and once again walked through the gates of her former school not as a student but rather a teacher. Equipment Joyeuse: Meaning "Joyful", Joyeuse is a French épée with a smooth, edgeless blade and a small opening where the point would normally be. The blade measures at exactly 90 cm or nearly 3 feet long. A bell-shaped guard made to protect the hand, nearly covering her hand entirely. The weapon itself is made out of steel with a leather grip on the handle. The blade is actually hollow, the small hole where there point should be leading all the way down to the bottom of the guard. This allows Indigo to point the sword and fire small shots of water at high speeds. The small tube inside of the blade acting to focus the high-pressure water to give it a piercing quality. The water losing this cutting ability only a foot or so after exiting the tip of the blade. As such, it remains a close-range weapon only used to deal minor blows. Quirk & Abilities Physical & Mental Abilities Intelligence: While Drache's educational system is second to few, it is not a miracle worker. As a result, despite the higher education that Indigo received she isn't exactly well-versed in the world of book smarts. Having a C average throughout her time at Drache, something that would be at least a B at other schools, she graduated somewhere in the middle of her class due to her high grades in both physical education and more creative based studies such as Art and English. Her strength lies in practicality, having the instincts and street smarts of a stray dog. She's good with people and highly charismatic, often talking her way out of trouble with a sly and silver tongue. Strength: One would most certainly not call someone made of water anything other than squishy. However, despite this, she has a relatively average level of strength for someone of her height and weight. Able to pull up her own body weight at the least, she wouldn't be too good at carrying someone without using her powers to do so. Able to absorb extra water to give a small boost to her strength but still quite lacking when compared to more pure strength-oriented peers. Endurance: Indigo's stamina and endurance is a rather unique thing, able to maintain a near unlimited amount so long as she has access to water and the time to absorb it. Otherwise, her endurance lasts until she has lost enough water to reach dangerous levels that she cannot maintain her body under. However, as long as she can replenish this water she can continue to fight on. Quirk Ebb and Flow (差し引き, Sashihiki) is a mutant type quirk that manifests itself throughout the entirety of Indigo's body. Her entire body is made up of water which she can freely manipulate however she chooses or pleases. Able to change her appearance by simply changing the shape of the water that makes up her body takes. Even able to change the color of the water to further manipulate her appearance and make clothes for herself given that normal clothes are difficult to wear with her quirk. Able to compress her body into a ball or even puddle of water, Indigo is capable of sliding through cracks and just about any opening that exists. Making her great for getting into locked rooms or difficult to access areas. When having access to more water such as a body of water or a fire hydrant she can shoot water from the palms of her hands like a guiding hose. As her body is made of water, she is greatly resistant to physical attacks such as punches or cuts. However, each attack will take small amounts of water with it that she must replenish in order to remain at her best. Her resistance also extends to fire-based attacks, her body able to put out the flame without harm to herself so long as her temperature isn't raised to the point in which she begins to evaporate. Indigo has no need for food, sustaining herself entirely off of large amounts of water. Sleep is also unnecessary but when done is also done in her liquid form, unable to maintain her shape while asleep. As such, she tends to sleep in a bottle or container of some sort. The true strength of her quirk showing when she is around water, rainy days and bodies of water to her being viewed the same way a normal person might view a buffet. When near or having access to excessive amounts of water she is known to be a near-unstoppable force. However, as all quirks do, Indigo has her fair share of weaknesses. Her greatest weakness is the cold, needing to take extra measures during the winter months to avoid her entire body freezing into solid ice. Her body losing heat far faster than that of normal humans and thus freezing rather quickly if left in a cold environment. While she will regain consciousness once unfrozen the process of freezing is unpleasant leaves her exposed to the possibility of greater harm. Again, when exposed to high temperatures for long periods of time without access to replenishing water she can begin to evaporate. A rather terrifying process that she is not sure that she would survive if the process were to be completed. As such, she avoids travel to places such as deserts where such a thing might be more likely to happen. She is required to consume about four to five gallons of water a day, even more during the summer months. Super Moves *'Take Aim! Pressure Cannon': The first special move created by Indigo during her time at Drache, often referring to it as "old reliable", it is a move that completely changes Indigo's range for a single shot. A shot that can only be used sparingly when she isn't near a source of water. Taking aim with her sword as though it were a gun, Indigo can sacrifice her arm to shoot out a large, concentrated, high-pressure bolt of water from the tip of her sword. The range of the shot being about ten feet. Allowing her to surprise her opponent or a fleeing villain as it is one of the very few ranged attacks in her arsenal. The high-pressure water shot being enough to cut into the human body, often aimed at non-vital spots such as the legs. However, in high-risk situations, it can be used to deal a fatal blow. Relationships *'Father Martin': Also often referred to as "Father Fontaine", is probably the most influential figure in all of Indigo's life. Being the one to bless her with his own last name, Indigo looks up to Father Martin as a father figure for more reasons than it just being part of what everyone calls him. Despite her troubled attitude and tendency to cause extra problems for him, Martin never gave up on her and instead helped nurture her passions as a positive outlet for her own teen angst. Without his help and guidance, she knows she would have never made it to Drache or become the person she has. As a result, she feels as though she owes him a debt she can never repay. Instead, she chose to become a teacher and follow in his metaphorical footsteps in hopes that she too can become a positive person in the lives of others. *'The Orphans of Heaven's Hand': *'Sabrina Fischer': *'Melisande "Mel" Fischer': *'Elsa and Elisse Fischer': Quotes Trivia Category:Females Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Quirk Users Category:Teachers Category:Pro Heroes